rwbytestfandomcom-20200214-history
The Coming Storm/Transcript
Cinder: Do you have my information? Cinder meets with Lil' Miss Malachite at her tavern. Lil' Miss: Of course I do, darling. Lil' Miss always delivers. Although, I can't promise you'll be pleased. Cinder glares at her. Lil' Miss: Word is they were seen boarding the Argus Limited a few weeks back. While that isn't exactly far from here, Argus is rarely a destination for folks. Chances are they'll be going straight to-- Cinder: Atlas. Cinder walks away while Lil' Miss smiles at her intuitiveness. Lil' Miss: You know, you turned out to be quite the interesting customer... Cinder. Cinder stops in her tracks upon hearing her name. She turns around to face Lil' Miss again. Lil' Miss: It's not often a single client brings me double the business. (taps her cigar into an ashtray) A creak is heard from the walkway above, Cinder looks up to see who it is. Cinder: Wait... A pair of high heels are shown, and a certain pink umbrella is shown to be lowered before its owner places it behind her head. A certain multicolored girl of pink, brown and white stares down at Cinder from her position... Cinder: Neo? Lil' Miss: (to her henchwoman) Maybe put away the good glasses. Neo jumps down and lands a strike on Cinder, only for her form to suddenly shatter. Neo then reappears from another direction and knocks Cinder back. Cinder: What are you doing?! Neo proceeds forward and continues to land blows that push Cinder back. Cinder pushes off of Lil' Miss' table and begins to fight back, using hand-to-hand to counter Neo's strikes. She then kicks Neo up and the two fight on the bar counter. Neo knocks some bowls into Cinder before the latter throws the umbrella wielder off the counter. Neo lands gracefully back on the ground. The two continue trading blows until Cinder is launched towards the cieling, she pushes off of it and Neo barely dodges the flaming fist that shatters the table below her. Cinder jumps up to the balcony railing and looks down on Neo. Lil' Miss: That's enough, ladies! (the bodygaurds draw their weapons at the two combatants) I love dinner and a show, but it's time to take it outside. Taking the gangster's advice, Cinder is pushed through the window onto the empty street with Neo following her. Cinder lands back on her feet while Neo's form shatters again. Cinder: Hmph, nice trick. (stands straight up to look around for Neo) You've gotten stronger... So have I. Cinder conjures a fireball that she launches behind her. Neo blocks the blast with her umbrella. Her clothes are slightly torn and tattered and she wears the hat that once belonged to Roman Torchwick. She steps forward and angrily glares at Cinder. Cinder: I don't have time for your misplaced blame, girl. I didn't kill your boss. If you want revenge, take it up with "Little Red". Neo charges forward. Cinder conjures a pair of swords that she uses to block Neo's attacks. Cinder: You're not the only one with a grudge against Ruby! One of Neo's attacks hits Cinder in the face, causing her to activate her Maiden powers, blowing Neo back a few feet. Cinder: Listen! We both want that girl dead. (uses her Maiden powers to float into the air, causing Neo to look on in fear) So quit wasting your time fighting me and let's discuss how we kill her together. Neo stands down. Cinder: Okay then... Let's talk. Cinder floats back down to the ground while Neo points at her mouth with an annoyed look on her face. Cinder: (shrugs) Right... ---- A snow storm appears in the Brunswick Farms. A wind howling is heard. Ruby: (sighs) I don't get it. The empty towns I've passed through were all damaged or unfinished. But this place looks... fine. Team RWBY, Qrow, Oscar, and Maria arrive at the porch of a residence. Weiss is shivering as she wraps her arms around her to keep herself warm. Weiss: Maybe everyone left in a hurry. Before things took a turn? Qrow tries to open the door, only to notice it was locked. Qrow: Hmm. Stay on guard. Qrow kicks the door open, everyone proceeds forward with their weapons drawn. They cautiously look around the place. Maria: Close the door already! It's cold enough in here as it is. Maria walks into the house. Afterwards, Blake and Oscar push a nearby drawer to block the door. Blake: I saw a chimney from the outside. Maybe we could get a fire going? Weiss: Please. I'll look for some blankets. Qrow: Yang, go with her. Ruby lingers by the entrance hall for the bit while the other look around. Oscar can be heard opening a door. Oscar: Looks like a study. Or, a library? Ruby walks forward to notice a group of pictures on the wall of the family that owns Brunswick Farms. Blake: What do you think? Ruby: Something doesn't feel right. Blake: Let's look for some-- Suddenly, a high-pitched scream is heard. Ruby: Weiss! Ruby and Blake head up the stairs and run into the room Yang and Weiss were in. Qrow also arrives. They look on the bed to see a pair of corpses decomposing... ---- A fire is burning in the fireplace. Weiss watches it, still shaken from what she saw earlier. Blake wraps a blanket around Weiss before sitting on the couch Yang is on. The group hears the door open and close, and Qrow walks back in brushing snow off himself. Qrow: It's the same in every house. Yang: What? Qrow: Bodies. Every bed in every home. It's like the whole estate just went to sleep and never woke up. Weiss: Then we're not staying here, right? Qrow: We don't have a choice. Storm outside's only getting worse. We'd freeze to death before we made it anywhere. Maria: Well, might as well get comfortable. (walks over to a bookshelf) Yang: Yeah, fat chance. Ruby: Okay, then, let's do something. If this place wasn't abanodoned it might still have supplies we could use. Oscar: Hey, yeah. Maybe even a car. Qrow: I'll do another sweep of the grounds. No one else goes anywhere alone. Blake: Yang and I can search the other buildings for vehicles. Yang: (annoyed) Fine, whatever gets me out of this house. Yang and Blake leave, with Ruby moving the drawer to let them exit. Afterwards, Ruby looks over to see Weiss at the doorway to the living room with a melancholic look on her face. Ruby: Food always makes me feel better. (chuckles nervously) Just saying. Weiss: Right... Ruby and Weiss leave the room, leaving Oscar and Maria alone together. Maria: I'll tell you what. You keep that fire fed... (finds a book with an "I" on the cover) ... and I'll find us a story to read before bed. Maria sits back down on the couch and begins reading while Oscar sighs. ---- Outside, Blake and Yang walk through the snowstorm toward a nearby shed. They enter it and find rows of shelves full of supplies on it and a tractor. Blake: (looking at the tractor) Something tells me that's not street legal. The two of them continue walking through the shed. Yang: What do you think happened here? Blake: There's that well in the square. Maybe water contamination? Yang: Yeah, maybe. Yang stops and puts a hand on her forehead. Blake: Hey, are you okay? Yang: Yeah... I mean, no. But, I don't know. I'm just tired. Blake: Yeah. Yang continues walking forward. Yang: Hey, I found something. Yang sees a flatbed trailer next to a window. Through the window, Yang sees a figure of Adam Taurus unsheathing his sword. Yang gasps and reels back. Blake runs up to her. Blake: What is it? Yang: I... Yang looks back outside and sees a tree in the place where Adam stood. Yang: (sighs) I was just seeing things. I'm sorry. I still get flashes from that night. Blake sees Yang's flesh hand shaking uncontrollably before she composes herself. Yang: Do you think Adam's still out there? Blake: I don't know. If he went back to the White Fang there would have been serious consequences. But, he never really liked people telling him what to do. Adam's strong, but his real power comes from control. He used to get in my head, make me feel small. But now I see he just wanted to pull me down to his size. The both of them look at Yang's prosthetic hand. Blake: (grasping Yang's hand) Hey, I'm not leaving. And if we ever see him again, I promise I'll be there. The two share a smile. Blake: And I'll protect you. At this, Yang's eyes widen and her expression turns into a frown. Yang: What? Blake: (oblivious) What? Awkward silence. Yang: (pulling her hand away) Forget it. Let's just head back. Blake: But what about-- Yang: We're fine. We can hook that flatbed up to Bumblebee in the morning. Should carry everyone. Mission accomplished. Yang walks away while Blake looks down sadly. ---- Back inside, Ruby uses her scroll's flashlight to look around. She finds alcholic bottles on the shelves. Weiss uses Myrtenaster to send small flames to light up the candles in the room. Weiss: There. The two look around the room. Shelves are full of alcoholic bottles and a bar is seen as well. Ruby: On second thought, maybe we should keep this room closed. Weiss: Huh? Ruby: I'm just... Not sure how well my uncle's taking all of this. Weiss: Oh. Beat. Ruby: Come on, we'll never get to Atlas on an empty stomach! Ruby walks forward, though Weiss lingers and sadly looks down. Ruby then opens up another door. Weiss: Ruby? Are we really still going to Atlas? Ruby: Why wouldn't we be? Weiss: I mean... you heard what Jinn said. If there's no way to kill Salem, then what's the point in all of this? Ruby: Weiss, you can't be serious. Weiss: (sighs) Sorry, I- I don't know what I'm saying, I'm just really tired and I really, really hate this place. (walks up to enter the room with Ruby) Anything in there? Ruby turns around and uses her flashlight to look around. She sees more alcoholic bottles arranged on a shelf on the right side of the room. Ruby: (annoyed) More alcohol... At least we'll never have problems starting a fire. Weiss: What's that? The two notice a large, metal cellar door in the ground. Its handles are chained together. Weiss: A wine cellar? Great. Ruby then looks up to her left and let's out a yelp before zooming over. Weiss: What? What is it? Ruby: Food! Ruby holds out a can that says "THREE BROS. BEANS: SHRIMP FLAVORED, EXTRA SODIUM". Weiss: (incredulous) Canned food? Ruby: Oh trust me, you put enough salt on anything, and it will taste juuust fine. Weiss: Well, I guess it's better than nothing. The two share a smile. Weiss walks over and helps Ruby grab a few cans of food. Weiss: But I still seriously hate this place... The two then walk out of the room. Unbeknownst to them, the metal cellar door opens slightly, before shutting again with a startling bang...